Las (des)aventuras de Leia de Caribdis
by Alhena de Eridano
Summary: Apareció el portador de Caribdis y, para enfado de nuestra hermosa sirena (no, no me refiero a Sorrento. Estoy hablando de Tethys), es una mujer. Y por si esto fuera poco, es una chica ruidosa, infantil y una fangirl de Poseidón. ¿Cómo reaccionará la Danesa ante la competencia? [Relacionada con "La pesadilla rosa de Io". Pueden leerse en cualquier orden].


**Las (des)aventuras de Leia de Caribdis**

_Día 16 de "El mes de Poseidón". Quedan 14. ¿Podre lograrlo? ¿Me dará la inspiración para tanto? ¿Me pasará el Señor Hermes más chismerío? Y lo más importante ¡¿Cuánto me falta para terminar?! Parece eterno. Ya quiero empezar con Athena y Hades (que los voy a hacer a la par)_

_**Leai pertenece a Cassiopeia.**_

**Disclamer: **Saint Seiya pertenece a esa divinidad llamada Kurumada. Si fueran míos: habría aparecido en la pelea de Isaak vs Hyoga para darle un zape al pato por repetir tantas veces lo de "Yo este frío lo conozco".

* * *

**Las desventuras de Leia de Caribdis**

**La llegada**

Era un día tranquilo en el Santuario Marino, los peces nadaban, los corales crecían, los generales tenían conversaciones profundas sobre el sentido de la vida y los secretos del universo.

―Te digo que la piedra le gana a la tijera.

―Y yo te digo que debería ganarle a todos porque la piedra es sagrada y puede romper el no-sagrado papel.

―Siii, pero sino el juego no tendría sentido. Todos elegirían piedra.

Kanon se frotaba las sienes en busca de alivio para su inminente jaqueca. ¿Es que en ninguno de los santuarios podían tener conversaciones significativas?

Ignorando a Kaysa y Krishna, y su trascendental conversación sobre piedra-papel-tijeras, se encontraban Isaak y Baian.

Los generales intentaban en vano asegurarle a Io que, cuando su compañero de pilar llegara, todo estaría bien.

Que equivocados estaban.

La llegada de Tehys y Sorrento en compañía de una chica morena con el cabello azul eléctrico llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

―Una chica. Es una chica ―dijo Io. Y sus compañeros no supieron si interpretarlo como que estaba feliz o derrotado. Su voz no indicaba nada.

Una vez frente a los demás Tethys tomó la palabra.

―Ella es Leia―

― ¡Hola! Soy Leia. De Samoa, tengo dieciocho años y amo a Poseidón. También me gustan las palomas de pico dentado y el sol. Que fresco está por acá. Y no hay volcanes a la vista ―la chica hablaba a kilómetros por segundo y no tomaba aire para hacerlo. Al mismo tiempo hacía gestos con las manos capaces de marear a cualquiera.

―Leia ―gruñó Tethys callando a la recién llegada ― ¿Qué dijimos?

―Que tú me presentarías ―contestó la chica con una sonrisa y después de unos segundos entendió la molestia de la sirena. ―Ups. Lo siento.

Tethys respiró profundo. No le agradaba nada esta chica. Era demasiado ruidosa e infantil.

― ¿Y Pose anda por acá?

―Es Señor Poseidón ―corrigió la sirena.

―Como sea. ¿Está? Me muero de ganas por verlo. Soy una gran fan. Es que es tan hermoso. Y hace las tormentas más bellas que haya visto nunca. Una vez inundó mi casa y fue tan divertido pasar la noche en el techo…

Tethys la miró con furia en los ojos. Esa chica recién llegada no sólo era infantil, sino que estaba tras Julián. Ella no lo permitiría. Nadie se acercaba a su Julián. Bueno, nadie menos Anfitrite, pero como la diosa de las aguas tranquilas no andaba cerca, era su trabajo defender a Poseidón de esa fanática.

―Él es Io ―dijo Kanon interrumpiendo la historia de la chica sobre cómo fue atacada por un lagarto que la persiguió todo el camino hasta su casa y se quedó esperándola en la puerta. ―Será tu compañero de pilar.

―Vamos a llevarnos muy bien ―dijo la chica con una sonrisa y tomó la mano del general moviéndola arriba y abajo con una gran fuerza.

Tethys ya lo veía venir. Esa chica daría muchos problemas.

* * *

**El canto de Leia**

Eran las tres de la mañana y un grito desgarrador llegó a oídos de Tethys y la hizo saltar de su cama.

Salió de su templo a toda prisa, poniéndose la escama en el camino. Los gritos venían del pilar de Io.

¿Estaría intentando matar a su nueva compañera? Esperaba que sí, eso le ahorraría el trabajo.

Al llegar, se encontró con que no era la única, lo que no la sorprendió. Todos estaban allí, cubriéndose los oídos para protegerse de los gritos y sin saber qué hacer.

Lo que si la sorprendió fue encontrarse con Io, en posición fetal, chupándose en dedo y meciéndose, con la vista fija en la nada y balbuceando cosas sin sentido.

―Io ―llamó Kanon ―.Io

― ¿Maestro Kanon? ―dijo el general mirándolo unos segundos y se lanzó a sus brazos. ―Haga que pare. Por favor. Me asusté mucho. Y me duelen los oídos. ―imploró con lágrimas en los ojos y agarrándose a lo que podía de la escama como si su vida dependiera de ello.

― ¡Leia! ―gritó Kanon. Los gritos cesaron y la chica, vestida con un pijama rosa con corazoncitos y la frase "Yo [corazón] Pose" apareció cargando un peluche que tenía un tenedor.

«_Quiero ese peluche_» pensó la sirena.

― ¿Siiii?

―Se puede saber ¿por qué es el griterío?

―Estoy cantando Señor ―respondió la chica como si cantar a los gritos a las tres de la mañana asustando a todos los habitantes de Atlantis fuera lo más normal del mundo.

―Bueno… ―Kanon buscó las palabras adecuadas para no sonar como un malvado. ―Tu canto apesta. Es como si alguien pasara sus uñas sobre una pizarra. Tienes prohibido cantar de ahora en adelante.

―Pero…

―Es mi última palabra. Tengo que proteger nuestros oídos. Puedes cantar si aparece un enemigo.

Tethys sonrió. Ahora la chica no querría quedarse y ella volvería a ser la única mujer.

―No es justo ―se quejó la morena mientras apretaba más su peluche y si labio inferior empezaba a temblar. Kanon sabía lo que se venía. Lo había visto con el pequeño alumno de Mu y con la princesa Athena (y en ocaciones Milo y Aioria). ―Soy libre de expresarme a mí misma. Y yo me expreso a través de la música ―lloriqueó.

―¡Eso no es música! ―Sorrento se acercó a los pisotones hasta estar frente a la chica, narices casi tocándose. ―Eso es un insulto hacia el arte y a los que como yo hacemos de ella lo más bello del mundo.

―Ay, no ―se quejaron los demás. Cuando Sorrento se ponía así era imposible detenerlo.

―¡Si no te gusta no escuches! Pero mientras pueda cantar voy a hacerlo.

―Siempre que no sea a mitad de la noche y mantengas un volumen razonable ―dijo Kanon soltando a Io y saliendo hacia su pilar. Ni de broma se quedaba a escuchar esa discusión.

Los demás siguieron su ejemplo y volvieron a sus camas. Menos Sorrento y la chica que seguían discutiendo.

Tethys lo miró alejarse, su sonrisa desapareciendo. ¿Por qué no la echaba? ¡Se suponía que haría que la chica quisiera irse!

Tethys salió en dirección a su templo. Ahora tenía más razones para no querer a la chica. No sólo era infantil y estaba tras su amado Julián, también cantaba horrible.

Nunca estaría feliz de tener a otra mujer en el Santuario Marino.

* * *

**Amistad**

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, Tethys estaba feliz de que hubiera otra mujer en el Santuario Marino.

Es cierto, hubiera preferido una mujer más tranquila y no tan obsesionada con Poseidón, pero tener a alguien con quien compartir consejos de belleza y quejarse de los hombres del lugar era suficiente para ella.

Además, no había forma de negarlo. Ella también era una fanática de Poseidón.

―Estas están a un precio de ganga ―decía la samoana mientras le señalaba una cámara resistente al agua a la sirena.

―Esta tiene visión nocturna ―agregó la rubia señalando a otra.

Alrededor de ellas había catálogos con artefactos de espías y un muy detallado plan para conseguir fotos y videos de Julián cuando regresara.

Tethys tenía que admitirlo. No le hacía gracia tener competencia. Pero ya saben lo que dicen, si no puedes contra ellos… úneteles. Y consigue todas las fotos sexis que puedas.

* * *

_Gracias por leer!_

_**Inspiración: **__Me preguntaron sobre la reacción de Tethys ante la llegada de otra mujer a las filas de Poseidón y se me ocurrió esto._

_¡¿Feliz Krizia?!_

_Estoy intentando organizar mis horarios. Y sufriendo porque en una materia nos obligan a trabajar en grupos. Y 1. No conozco a nadie, por lo que tengo que __hacer grupo con completos desconocidos y 2. Me tocaron completos desconocidos, que no trabajan!_

_Necesito un Saga malvado que venga a usar el satán imperial en ellos y los ponga bajo mi control. ¿Será que alguna lectora amable me lo pueda enviar por correo? Con que lo metan en una caja con un par de agujeritos y me digan a que país tengo que mandar a Hermes a recogerlo será suficiente._


End file.
